In a friction clutch, discs are pressed against each other with their friction faces to transmit torque. The frictional force allows sufficient torque to be transmitted. Such discs are subdivided into friction discs and retainer plates, which are disposed in an alternating fashion. In most cases, the friction discs are connected to an output shaft via the inner radius and the retainer plates are connected to an input shaft via the outer radius. To prevent the transmission of torque, the pressing force is released, causing the discs to automatically separate from each other. In some friction clutches, the discs do not separate to a sufficient extent, resulting in an undesired transmission of drag torque as a result of continued friction between the discs. On the one hand, this drag torque means stress on the friction faces and, on the other hand, with such a clutch, shifting may be inconvenient and may even require a considerable amount of force. A known solution to this problem is to provide springs between the discs to ensure that there is an even spacing between the discs. A disadvantage of this solution is that the number of parts, in particular of parts that co-rotate, is increased, the friction clutch becomes more complex, and the efficiency of the friction clutch decreases.